List of associated production music/p
Pacific Romance *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - Team WOAH Bunch laugh at Team No-Name as they walk to the elimination area. *State Minds Drink Alike - Tuesday night. *Not Sco Much Viller - "Guys, I really appreciate you having me live with them, but I worried that I just can't stay at this school." *Will He or Won't He? - "Mum, I've made you a cake with your jewellery!" Paradise Isle *In Caterva Jubilo - "Do you ever feel threatened by us?" *Crybaby! - "The tenth contest is a crying contest." *The Long-lost Yoyle City & Showscape! - "Vote on the members of Team No-Name." (this scene was shared) *The Softening - "Omg, what's wrong?" Parting of the Clouds *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Match holds up the book. *Glad to Be Back? - "This ... is ... fabulous!" *Bridge Crossing - The storm ends. *It's a Monster - Pencil is recovered. *Not Sco Much Viller - "Anyways, since we were all auctioning some of the old torture devices prank stuff we used in our youths, I got this!" *Will He or Won't He? - The diorama is shown. *In Search of Brother - "Only the best company in the world!" Pell-Mell *In Caterva Jubilo - "Now, Gang, now!" *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - Leafy is chased. Pensif *Truars and Liars - Emil and Mathilde mourn Otto's death on Farafalla. The People's Court The People's Court was composed by Alan S. Tew and has enjoyed considerable popularity outside of SpongeBob SquarePants. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - the opening. Pikanterie *It's a Monster - "Omg, it's Break Time!" (new version) Pinball Spring Pinball Spring was composed by Kevin MacLeod. There are two versions with varying tempos. 'Pinball Spring' *Puzzling Mysteries - Played during the commercial. *Not Sco Much Viller - Minola describes Japan. 'Pinball Spring 160' *Crybaby - Played during the commercial. Pineapple Luau Pineapple Luau was composed by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield. In order episode info lists, this song is listed as the now-deprecated Hawaiian Sting 4. *Sweet Tooth - The results for the contest come. A Pirate's Life for Me A Pirate's Life for Me was composed by Ron Goodwin. *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Shut up an' make sure we get their place." Pixel Peeker Polka Pixel Peeker Polka was composed by Kevin MacLeod. There are two versions with varying tempos. 'Pixel Peeker Polka (faster)' *Truars and Liars - "Omg, Bubble can't make milk come out of her soap increments!" *Rescission - Played during the unicycle contest. *All Change! (Regimes) - "Hi, it's an honour to meet you!" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - Played at the magic store. The Pollywog Strut *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Mail. On Sunday?" *Glad to Be Back? - "Bro, bruh, bruh, finally you're here!" *Hurtful! - The Announcer comes back. *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "And Bubble, what about you?" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - Citlali and Ximena argue with each other. *Will He or Won't He? - "Huh." *The Softening - "What are you doing?" *Time Will Tell - "Good luck with that, can you imagine how Mummy and Daddy would feel if you broke their staircase?" Po Mata'iti B *Lofty - "Yeah, we won!" Poppin' Around *Don't Lose Your Marbles - "Omg, Bubble and Match!" *It's a Monster - "Omg, it's Break Time!" (old version) *The House of Ghosting - "Did you just take a selfie?" *All-Day Anticipation - "So, I've come up with a plan for our project that you might love!" Powder Snow *Vas-A-Yop - Montage of decorating the poster. *Will He or Won't He? - Montage of building the diorama. Prelude No. 1 in C, BWV 846 *Gardening Hero - Played during the space contest. Primitive Force *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Coiny is seen guarding. *Reveal Novum - "Uh oh, it's closing!" *Will He or Won't He? - "And the colour of the sky is ... blue! Green! No, it's worthless!" Proud Fanfare Proud Fanfare was composed by David Farnon. *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "And the book is mine!" Proud to Be a Fish Proud to Be a Fish was composed by Barry Anthony. *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Pine Tree introduces himself. *Not Sco Much Viller - Triangle starts his speech. Pua Paoakalani B *Return of the Hang Glider - "Leafy, I'm sorry for what I did. I realise that what I wanted most wasn't Dream Island, It's you, your friendship." (replaces "Silver Blue Cloud") *Not Sco Much Viller - "What's going on?" Puffing Along Puffing Along was composed by Harry Bluestone. *In Search of Brother - The secret file cabinet appears. Puka A Puka A was composed by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield. There are two versions with varying tempos. 'Puka A (slower)' *In Caterva Jubilo - "I've decided that gang life isn't the path I want to choose." *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "Have a nice night, and don't stay out too long, you two!" *Vas-A-Yop - "Y'know, guys, I really appreciate what you did, like, to me." *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "O' course, me man ..." Puppet Playtime *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - "Boop. Time's up." Category:Production music lists